


Thenidiel Vasgotharian

by unknowntoman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntoman/pseuds/unknowntoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was unlike any creature in Middle Earth and inhuman in Westeros, but all loved her. So when great evil was to come she does something that both worlds did not intend. Here is the tale of the Guardian of Realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is entwined with religious beliefs (some pagan, christian, and Greek mythology) so those who do not like that sort of thing I wish to warn you against this tale. Bare with me as this is my first attempt to write this story, so critiquing is very welcomed, thanks to all in advanced.

Before the commencing of the heavens and the realms of creation there was nothing, no form of the many Earths, or the kingdoms of heaven, or that under it, for it had not yet been formed. A black pool of glistening starlight and glittering dust in which was formed from that nameless thing, for all was of him and thus nothing is created without him deeming it so. Even his thought he deems so as he thinks it and contemplates in deep repose its likeness in terms of right or wrong in the context of that season and place. Each thought according unto each emotion of the passing time ceaseless upon his mind. To his sorrowful thought, that of longing and anguish, he drifts endless in loneliness of solitude desiring companions in which he could teach the arts of his craft in hopes that they might learn and create also. To joyful thought he beseeched the presence of vision to reveal to him the outcome of his desire. It is in this vision that even now still he with holds his hand and returns to that of sorrow for the hearts of his creation, those specifically acting in their own accordance, are evil and vile, consumed in a darkness too terrible to imagine. He also knew as he has knowledge in all things and wisdom beyond all things saw the cause of this and contemplated the peril of his people. Was the loneliness of his heart worth the despair of the creation yet to come? 

So he awaited longer, lingering in the darkness, periling in all the troubles to come and decided best that the loneliness of his heart was not greater than the happiness of his creation. The creation he had deemed to be prosperous and pure. To this thought he attempted to vanquish it completely when before his sight something that had not yet reveled it self before sparkled with a great light. A thing without gender had formed by his creation that he had seen and deemed so, a thing powerful and wise. He studied this thing with hope that his creation would not yet succumb darkness. This, as he lingered longer on it in thought, he deemed it to be made in his exact likeness. It marveled him the power it possessed seeming to outweigh if not to match in power of his sacred creations. Thus he thought upon the creation of his people again with assurance and began the beginning of all things.

To the first of his thought he wished to create great spirit beings of knowledge who possessed the power to command his craft (to each a power given in a way they should worship him). It was because of their sacredness and purity that he deemed them his beloved giving them the names according to their rank. To the highest of this rank he gave the name Seraph and those under them he gave the name Cherubim to those ranking under them they were called Archangels, and to those ranking under them they were given the name Angels. 

To second of his thought he desired to create forms of matter and beings that took forms of his craft. To these he gave the name deity (personification) and to each a power was given. It was thus also that he created then a deity to father the others giving the void the name Chaos. To and of the creation of realms he formed from the glittering void Uranus which was given the power of cloud and formation of the sky which coveted all of the void. To creation of the Earths he created a deity which he had given the name Gaea who possessed the craft of forming Earths. To creation of life given to the first beings of his creation he created breath and air naming the deity Aether. To darkness that was of the void, nor evil nor good, he gave the name Erebus. To day he created the deity Hemera and of her children she bore Helios the Sun and Selene the moon. To night he created the deity Nyx which he gave power over the darkness, the setting of Helios and rising of Selene. Of the light of mid day and night he gave the name Eos and thus was given the power of the dawn. Lastly of the void and darkness was formed Tartartus, a endless pit deemed for the wicked. 

To each of the deities children were born, of Gaea Typhon (the deity of storms), Uranus, Ourea (the deity of mountains), Pontus (the deity of the seas), Aether, and Hemera. To these children and their children began the creation known as the titans who later bore the Olympians in the common tongue, the Gods of the heaven called Olympus which was made to house the them.

There before the nameless creator all was made, every being according to his vision, and the commencing in which time should be kept. And he looked upon his creation and was sated, and sat watching over them. The beings he noted seemed not yet aware of what or who they were for they had not the knowledge of things yet. They stilled, unmoved in confusion as to what one of each should do, and yet the nameless thing did nothing. Then when they seemed to still in their positions for what seemed like a millennium a stir, a ripple of events took place. It was of the Seraphs the first ripple was cast, a Seraph who had not yet been named. To this the creator noted he shall take charge since he was the first to act.

He observed him farther piercing his form to see what was of him that caused him to act first. It was when the creator viewed him full in depth taking in his outward and inward stature at once that he noted he gleamed brighter then any of his other creations. He noted also that this Seraph was also the purist and his form had seemed more majestic then the rest. His wide spread wings spread about far and reached beyond as they sat glorious and gleaming upon his back. Of his face he had it not for it was placed by beaming radiance of the seemed power he held with in. It was in this moment as the creator continued to scrutinize him that he the Seraph sinced a power and turned his attention to it. And when he looked upon his creator he stood there and after a silent moment and spoke saying "holy, holy, holy is he" pointing to the grand thing that had neither shape nor form. Soon after the others chanted with him and thus a thousand voices rose up to meet their creators ears and he was greatly pleased. Thus continuing until silence ensued a little ways afterwards and the Seraph began to speak again "holy is he, great is he, great is the greater one". A chant commenced again and thus the chorus shouted "great one great one", the nameless thing was then hence called Great One.


	2. The Great Dissonance Part 1: The Origin of Evil

Chapter Two: The Great Dissonance Part 1: The Origin of Evil 

Centuries passed and the second millennia came to be as the fate of all things passed before the ever watchful Great One. There the Seraphs in their kingdoms kept order over the commencing of praises and hymns which all beings sung in ceaseless harmony. It seemed solace would last for a thousand years until one night in the breaking of one summer in the depth of harmonic symphony discord rose and malice was formed. It was loud and pestering, the tune of voices clashed against the others and the entire chorus erupted. At the head of it composing a Seraph fair and powerful spoke over the chords of voices once all was silent. His voice trembled the very air and in his words fear was formed, all cowering as he peered from his corner. He peered over the lesser and great thunder shook all of heaven as he walked. He sneered a cruel smile which formed a harsh line across his forehead making his visage a sight of pure evil. It was foreign on his face and even his servants shook with fear with its presence, he gleamed in the power it given him for all feared him. Yet the second in command of the Seraphs, the captain and his adviser was not afraid, he stood tall as he passed him his golden eyes piercing through his form as though to show dominance and courage. It was said that he and the one who caused doubt and fear were brothers. Calisto and Elifris; two powerful beings, Calisto being the stronger. He had been the one in the beginning of all things to began the praises of The Great One thus naming him so.

No one knows the origin of his displeasure for whatever he wanted he received and was deemed among all creation the lord under The Great One. He was favored and loved, some even say he was given the name Amatus by The Great One himself which translates to beloved in the common tongue. A Seraph mighty and fair with ten thousands at his call, jewels and women to his leisure yet it had not been enough. For now he challenged The Great One, wanted his power for his own, to be called Great One himself. It was then in the swiftness of his anger The Great One came down into the first heaven, the kingdom in which they dwelled, and cast him into Tartarus. There in that ceaseless pit he passed out of all knowledge and in later years deemed legend. 

Yet he could hear and see them as they returned to their praise in harmony again and it was after their song had been finished that The Great One called Elifris to rule in Calisto’s sted. He watched, his once humble followers flocked to Elifris and he welcomed them. It ate away at him taunting him with voices and beliefs that Elifris had betrayed him. Jealousy and anger filled his heart, darkening his form and twisting his beauty, before long he had become a malformed creature. 

He turned away his eyes, cast them into the darkness, and for a seemed eternity planned his return. He awaited in darkness with a determined mind. It was as he sat in the darkness looking into the belly of Tartarus when a faint distant light appeared. He gazed to fading light that walked above the void. Gaea walked amongst the darkness in great sadness. Calisto sneered as he gazed at her it was she who he would use to grant revenge on his brother and The Great One. 

To these events began the first war of the first heaven in which the kingdom was destroyed and Calisto becoming ever stronger. He consumed Tartarus and came down upon all creation consuming the lesser. A third of all creation was destroyed and The Great One was greatly angered. It was thus when he too descended that he shook the whole of heaven saying “who has caused this destruction”. Yet he knew and needn’t not ask, but did so anyway. Calisto hid his face in Chaos trying in desperation to flee, but was struck down with a mighty sword and brought to The Great One by the hand of his brother Elifris. “Why hast thou destroyed a third of heaven” The Great One asked. Yet Calisto did not answer and lowered his face. The Great One in anger spoke once more repeating the same question. It was then when fear overtook Calisto that he laid before The Great One and pleaded for mercy and it was given to him for The Great One still favored him and pity guided his heart. It was thus by decree of The Great One that he be bound with silver chains to chaos least he repent. 

Calisto was then hence called Orpheus by the lesser and all creation. Yet hope did not fade from his heart for he remembered Gaea and contemplated. She was weak and weary, longing to be with child once more yet Uranus did not grant it. A thought formed on his mind and he sneered once more as he planned the ending of all things and thus the future in which was seen in the vision began.


End file.
